


I See You

by TheSecretLover



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Ghost Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably won't ever continue this, M/M, Magical Bond, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Seer Tony Stark, Snippet, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLover/pseuds/TheSecretLover
Summary: Tony could see the future. It never really helped him change fate though.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping, but nooo, I get a fic idea in my head. One I know I won't finish, because I suck.
> 
> The general idea was that Tony was able to see the future all his life. His favorite visions were of a boy he didn't know, because they were able to interact in the visions but Tony never could remember his name.
> 
> The timeline would alternate between Tony's life and the current time post endgame. Where an evil sorcerer cast a spell to torment Strange with ghosts of those he failed. During this the spell brings ghost Tony, who tries to help Strange overcome the curse and his guilt over Tony's death.
> 
> It's a star-crossed lovers story where they might have been together eventually if it hadn't been for Thanos.

_It had started as little glimpses. He'd see something happen just a second or two before it actually happened. One moment he'd be tinkering with an invention, see a mistake he would make only for that distraction to cause said mistake. It was kind of annoying._

_The visions that took place much further were worse. It didn't matter what they were or how hard he tried to change them, they would always happen._

_He preferred his other visions. At least when he saw the other boy, he could interact with him. If only he could remember the boy's name when he found himself back home._  
\---  
Tony blinked. He had just been... somewhere. It had been peaceful where ever he has just come from, but no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember. This place was definitely familiar though. He'd been here years ago when...

 _'He could destroy life hither to undreamt of.'_

_'Did you seriously say hither to undreamt of?'_

Right. The Sanctum. He never really came back after Titan. Didn't think he'd be back after... after. Looking around, nothing seemed to have changed much. The hulk sized holes had been repaired, he noted as he spotted a familiar red shape floating at the top of the stairs.

"Hey magic carpet, where's the wizard?"

It flapped violently at him, dart out of sight before returning to flap again. Taking the hint, Tony made his way up. The cloak beckoned him further along, though one of many doors to circle frantically around it's master.

The sorcerer was kneeling on the ground, shaking violently as he curled into himself. There was no one else here that he could see, but he kept his eye out for any hidden threats.

"Strange?" No reaction. "Strange!"

The shaking instantly stopped, Strange frame went rigid before slowly turning to face him. Tony didn't see any blood, but his heart clenched when he noticed the haunted look in the former surgeon's eyes and the tears staining his face. He tried to step forward, only to abort when Strange flinched.

"Talk to me, Strange. What the hell happened to you?"

"T-tony?"

"Yeah, it's me, Houdini."

"...You shouldn't be here."

Tony gave him his best unimpressed look. He really shouldn't be here, but Strange was going through some sort of crisis and the powers that be thought that Tony should fix it. Typical. "Well that's pretty obvious since I'm dead, but here I am."


End file.
